


A Dissonant Symphony

by flamestar1031



Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Juste is Richter's dad, Maxim is also there, pre-sotn, though barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamestar1031/pseuds/flamestar1031
Summary: One night in 1797, Maxim encountered his best friend's son, Richter.The next morning, Castlevania reappeared.





	A Dissonant Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! so, first story on here. since Richter and Simon are in smash, I've been in a really big Castlevania mood, and so, I eventually wrote this! It barely proofread it, but I hope you guys like it!

The night was cold... Though perhaps that was due to his lack of shirt. Maxim was really regretting not listening to Juste. He should’ve worn a tunic, but.. In his defense, he thought he wouldn’t be out this late, so he thought his normal coat would suffice. He quickened his pace but found himself getting lost in his thoughts.

Had it... Really been five years since Richter defeated Dracula? Heh, time sure flies. He remembered when he started teaching the young Belmont martial arts, he couldn’t help but smile. He chuckled as he thought about the times they had, specifically…

 

“Uncle Maxi! Uncle Maxi!” The child ran towards him, his headband barely touching the ground. It was almost too big for him.

“Hey, Richter!” Maxim knelt down to the boy’s level, smiling. “What’s going on?”

“I learned a new trick! I wanna show you!” He was so excited, he looked like he was going to burst.

“Well, don’t keep me waiting! What’s the trick?” 

“Watch!” the child replied, then excitedly turned their back to him. Maxim watched with interest as Richter threw a peace sign over his shoulder. He had the biggest smile on his face. Damn this kid was adorable.

“Well? Didja like it?” Richter asked, turning back around.

“Richter, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen! You know.. I think we should show your father.”

 

A cold breeze brought him back to reality. It was still hard to believe that Richter was Juste’s son… they’re practically polar opposites! Speak of the devil... Wasn’t that Richter up ahead?

He only saw the blue coat (He’d only started wearing it a few months ago, it was oddly fancy. Something he’d never thought the young Belmont would ever willingly wear.), but it was unmistakably him. He was walking away from maxim, and towards the forest. His stride full of purpose. 

“Hey! Going out for a hunt?” He called out. Richter suddenly turned, a slight look of worry on his face. There was something… off, about him. It seemed oddly familiar to the Kischine. 

“Ah! It’s just you, Maxim.” It was still odd not hearing Richter call him Uncle Maxi.. he’d done it for the longest time. Come to think of it... He stopped calling him that right around the time he started wearing that coat…

“Well.. who else would it be? Were you expecting a monster?” he joked. Richter remained oddly unamused.

“I was just worried that… Father had followed me.” He avoided eye contact.

“You got into another argument with Juste?” He sighed. This was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence. 

“You could say that.” Maxim just picked up on that, his tone was off. It kind of sounded like he was trying to do an impersonation of himself.

“Look.” Richter stared Maxim dead in the eyes. “I need to go, if you see Juste, tell him I’ll be back in the morning.” He turned to leave but… Maxim stopped him. He doubted Richter knew but His eyes had a red glint to them. Things were quickly making sense. The recent arguments and change in fashion, the lack of using nicknames, the glint in his eyes... All topped off with the fact that the direction he was heading lead straight to the ruins of Castlevania. He knew what was off, and he knew why it was familiar. Because it happened to him. 

Richter was possessed. 

“I don’t know who you are, but if I had to take a guess... You’re trying to summon Dracula again, aren’t you?” Maxim was slightly taken aback by how serious his voice had become, though when dealing with Dracula and his minions, you can’t take things lightly.

“M-Maxim! Have you gone mad? I’d never-”

“Cut the bullshit.” Maxim retorted. “Richter” was nervous, he’d found out his secret. “You may have fooled Juste and me, but I’ve figured it out. Richter, if you’re still in there. I know you can fight this. I’ve done this before, and I know you-” A sudden punch knocked him to the ground. 

“You’re more perceptive then I thought, Maxim Kischine. However, It’s too late.” Richter dusted his coat off and smiled a cruel and wicked smile. “My minions have made all their preparations, and are awaiting my arrival. Once Count Dracula is summoned, we will fight for eternity!”

“Damnit, Richter! Listen to yourself!” Maxim shakily got up. The punch had taken more out of him then he’d expected. “Please, I know you’re stronger than this! Don’t go down the same road I did! Save yourself before it’s too late!”

“Do you have a death wish, Maxim? I’m not afraid to get my hands a little dirty before-” another cool breeze caught Richter off guard. He looked behind him, to the moon. Before he could say anything, the elder hunter charged at him!

Maxim plummeted to the ground yet again as Richter dodged. “Seems you really do have one, though I’m afraid I cannot grant it right now, for time grows short.” He kicked maxim in the side, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Richter... Please..” His cry fell on deaf ears as the younger hunter walked away. He stopped a few feet away and raised his hand to the sky. 

“Enjoy my parting gift, Maxim Kischine. HYDRO STORM!” He could feel the drops of rain start to fall, though.. What would holy water do against him? He soon found himself unable to get up. The rain began to sting as Richter walked away. His blue coat faded from his sight, as he realized that… this wasn’t water. Maxim’s vision blurred and faded to darkness as he recognized what this was.

Blood. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was warm... Though perhaps that was due to his signature red coat. Juste was out tending to his garden on this peaceful good morning. Though deep in his mind... Something felt wrong to the Belmont. 

Maxim and Richter hadn’t come home that night. His current thought was they were just out on a late hunt and would get back any moment. He moved to check up on his rosebush. It was his pride and joy.

He held one in his hand, a bright white. Juste couldn’t help but remember when he first planted it…

 

“Father? What are you doing?” Richter had always been a curious child. Juste wipes some sweat off his brow, he was covered in dirt.

“I just finished planting a rose bush, my son.” He moved out of the way to reveal a small bush, with a single white rose. Richter wandered over and looked at it.

“Aw... I thought it was gonna be something cool.” His tone was childishly disappointed. Juste could barely hold back a chuckle.

“Were you expecting something a little more magical?” he could read Richter like a book.

“Kinda?” he couldn’t help but smile at this.

“Well, do you want to know a secret?” Juste asked, feigning an overly cautious tone.

“Yeah!” 

“The bush is enchanted. It’ll grow as you grow up, and it’ll be nice and strong!”

“That's boring! I thought it was going to grow a mouth!” Juste couldn’t hold back his chuckle anymore. He ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Well, maybe one day you can make that plant yourself.”

 

Unbeknownst to Richter, the roses were also enchanted to reflect his current state. They grew weak when he was sick, hell. Juste was so worried when Richter went to fight Dracula, he kept checking on the roses every few minutes! 

He snapped back to reality when the skies suddenly began to darken. 

“No..” he heard himself say. He can’t be back... He can’t be! He got up and began to leave, he had to be sure. If Richter wasn’t here, He’d need to take Dracula down himself.

Something caught the corner of his eye. In his haste, he hadn’t noticed but… the rose bush... It was turning black. 

Panic began to fill the Belmont as he entered back into his house. He began to strategize.. He’d need a weapon, first of all. Richter had the Vampire Killer, but something very bad’s happened to him. He’d need something else. The Morning Star would be his next best bet, and he’d need to stock up on holy water. Hopefully, He’d find his son and they could take down whoever summoned- 

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone.

“M-Maxim! You don’t know how glad I am to see you!” that gladness quickly turned to more worry. Maxim was panicked, his clothes were stained with something.. Blood? He’d find that out later. He had a bruise on his side, and one on his cheek. 

“Something’s wrong.” Juste caught himself saying.

“Juste... Richter summoned Castlevania.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I may continue this, but don't quote me on that. I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> oh yeah, the version of hydro storm Richter used is loosely based around a version Dracula uses in Chronicles X, I think. Blood Storm.


End file.
